fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: The Star Carnival Returns
Please refrain to edit without permission! (Fixing errors and refining are still allowed) Mario Party: The Star Carnival Returns is a Mario Party spinoff developed by Ye Olde Baker Boy Productions. The Star Carnival returns to the Mushroom Kingdom with new and returning minigames from other games of the series. Gameplay modes Party Mode Play with up to 3 friends to get the highest amount of Stars and coins in a board. Story Mode A single player mode in which the character chosen by the player has to venture through the boards to become the Superstar of the carnival Minigame Mode Play your favorite minigames in the Free Play mode or play with your friends in different modes. Shop Everytime you finish a game, you'll receive an amount of Star Coupons. Spend these coupons on new modes, music, features and characters. Characters Playable Default Unlockable Non-playable *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *MC Ballyhoo and Big Top *Miis (Audience) Boards World Tour *Board host: Toadsworth *Outfit worn by players: Default This board will make the players feel they're walking around the globe since it recreates a lot of famous places in the world. Adventure Island *Board host: Donkey Kong *Outfit worn by players: Explorer Watch out with the traps and solve the mysteries that lie in this island to help yourself on the road to the Star. Spooky Forest *Board host: King Boo *Outfit worn by players: Wizard Wander through the terrifying forest and be careful with the Boos, who'll try to steal your coins. Although you can persuade them to steal coins and Stars from other players. Casino of Dosh *Board host: Goomboss *Outfit worn by players: Casino employee At the beginning of the game, an amount of coins will be put inside a pot. Everytime the player lands on a blue or a red space, it can happen either the player receives coins from the pot or the player loses coins that are placed into the pot. The ? Spaces will allow the player to spin a roulette and if they're lucky, they'll receive the pot's amount of coins! (Or maybe half of it) Sunny Resort *Board host: Hammer Bro. *Outfit worn by players: Summer clothing Have fun in this luxurious resort. Dolphins will come by to help you traverse the road. Bowseropolis *Board host: Bowser *Outfit worn by players: Superhero costume Be a superhero for a day and save the town from Bowser's control. But be careful, since the evil Koopa King will do his best to hinder your adventure! Minigames Coming soon... Spaces *Blue Space *Red Space *? Space *Spring Space *Yellow Space (Only for Casino of Dosh) *Chance Space *Bowser Space *Battle Space *DK Space *Duel Space References to other games *''Mario Party series: Some minigames from the main games return. *''Mario Party 2: The playable characters can change outfits to match the board's theme. Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii Games Category:Party Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ye Olde Baker Boy Productions